Question: AJ bought some magic beans from the store. He dropped $2$ on his way home. When he got home, he had $8$ left. How many magic beans did AJ buy?
We can use subtraction to find the missing whole: ${\Box} - {2} = {8}$ We can also add all of the beans together: ${2} + {8} = {\Box}$ ${10}$ beans